<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personality Swap (drabble) by ChopinWorshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514619">Personality Swap (drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper'>ChopinWorshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Personality Swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personality Swap (drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utterson didn't know what to make of this:</p><p>in front of him, on the floor sat Jekyll, who was cursing up a storm and Hyde, who was sobbing hysterically.</p><p>“What happened?”, he finally asked.</p><p>“We hit our heads”, Jekyll snarled, “And somehow that made us change personalities, I think. Anyway, I'm still me, but I have Hyde's personality now and he has mine.”</p><p>“I want my personality back!”, Hyde sobbed. “And I can't stop crying!”</p><p>“Then try harder”, the blond spat.</p><p>“I never tell you that, you twit!”, the brunette howled angrily.</p><p>Utterson crouched down next to the distressed young man and kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>“Hey now, Edward. Don't be upset. How about I invite you two over for dinner and then we will think of a way to fix this.”</p><p>“Sounds good”, Hyde sniffled.</p><p>“Hell yes! I love your cooking!”, Jekyll agreed.</p><p>“I know”, the lawyer replied, not without a bit of smugness. “Let's go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>